


A Helping Hand

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Golden Kingdom (Camelot Drabbles Series 3) [17]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>The magickal refugees are coming from England and so are some former residents of Old Camelot.<br/>-<br/>Prompt 120 Hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title:** A Helping Hand  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana, Elyan/Adara  
 **Character/s:** Gwaine, Bess (original character)  
 **Summary:** The magickal refugees are coming from England and so are some former residents of Old Camelot.  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Word Count:** 929  
 **Prompt:** 120 hands  
 **Author's Notes:** Adara Ingle and Bess Walker are original characters for this ‘verse 

** A Helping Hand **  
It wasn’t long before the English Queen, Elizabeth, enacted a new law stating that all with magick were to be deported. Parliament voted unanimously to support it. Needless to say the Ministry of Magic protested and filed a lawsuit. It was thrown out before it even could be heard.  

It was all hands to the task as the first wave of those with magick poured over the boarders into Britain. A central location was established to handle all the new refugees in the old warehouse that had been the temporary offices of Arthur and the Court during the war. 

There were families that had been in England for generations but now found themselves without a home. Some cried and others were just confused by it all. 

Most willingly added their name to the registry but there were a few that refused. They were all welcomed regardless. 

A blonde with curly hair walked up to the table and looked at Adara sitting there. Adara looked up and smiled at her.

“Is this where I register if I have magick?” The blonde asked. 

“Yes. What is your name?” Adara pulled up new screen on the computer.

“I’m Bess Walker. I have memories of Camelot but I don’t recognize you.” Bess said. 

“I was a druid from Iseldir’s clan.” Adara said. “If you have memories of Camelot then you must remember my fiancé.” 

“Who is your fiancé?” Bess asked. 

“Sir Elyan Leodegrance. He is the Queen’s brother.” Adara said. 

Bess chuckled. “I remember all the Knights. I worked at the Rising Sun. I think there wasn’t a Knight of Camelot that I didn’t know.” 

“Adara, how’s it coming?” Merlin asked as he walked up. 

“Fine. I have been finding some lost friends from Camelot.” Adara said. “Bess, you remember Lord Emrys, don’t you?”

“Merlin!” Bess said. 

“Bessie?!” Merlin smiled. “I know a lot of people that will be glad to see you!” 

“Thanks Mer…uh…Lord Emrys.” Bess stumbled over her words. 

Merlin chuckled. “I know it’s a lot to get used to these days.” 

Bess nodded. “It is definitely different.” 

“I bet I know who would love to see you.” Merlin took out his mobile and walked away from the two women to make a call. 

“Gwaine, come over to the registry table.” 

“Now? Arthur wants us to keep order.” Gwaine said. 

“Hurry! It’s important.” Merlin said. He walked back and Adara and Bess were finishing up the registry information. 

“Where are you staying Bess?” Merlin asked. 

“At the refugee shelter until I can find a job. I need to work. I don’t like to do nothing. Idle hands and all.” Bess smiled. 

“I may have that solved. Here he is.” Merlin smiled. 

“What is it Merlin? Arthur will have me in the stocks for leaving my post.” Gwaine said as he walked up. 

“We don’t have stocks. Look who’s here.” Merlin said. 

Bess turned around and smiled at Gwaine. “Hi Sir Gwaine. Do you remember me?”

“Bess?!” Gwaine shook his head. He looked her up and down. “It can’t be! Did you come with the sorcerers?”

“I have magick. I always had it.” Bess said. “I kept quiet about it.” 

Merlin nodded. “I know. It was a different time but now you must use it proudly and wisely. Gwaine, she needs a job and you have a pub.” 

“I’m short a server. She went back to London after the shield came down.” Gwaine said thoughtfully. “Job’s yours if you want it.” 

“Yes! Thank you! You were always my favorite.” Bess said with a shy smile. 

Gwaine remembered that she had a crush on him in the old days. He grinned and bowed to her. “Glad to be your Knight In Shining Armor.” 

“When can I start?” Bess asked.   

“You can start tomorrow at noon. Here is the address and just ask for Dan. He is the day manager.” Gwaine scribbled the address on a scrap of paper on the table. He held it out to her. “Welcome home Bess.” 

“It’s good to be home.” Bess reached for the paper and her hand touched Gwaine’s. She blushed as she pulled her hand back with the note. “I better get on. I don’t want to get a bad place at the shelter.” 

Merlin nudged Gwaine and gave him a look. 

Gwaine took the hint. He cleared his throat. “Bess, you can stay with me. I have an extra bedroom in my flat. Lance moved in with Elena.” 

“I don’t want to impose.” Bess said. 

“Here, let me put my address on that too.” Gwaine took the paper from her and added the information. “There is a key stuck on top of the door frame.” 

Bess took the paper back and smiled. “Thanks.” 

Gwaine smiled. 

Merlin cleared his throat. “Don’t you have duties, Sir Gwaine?”

“Yeah. See you later.” Gwaine hurried off. 

“Thanks for your help.” Bess said as she walked off looking at the paper in her hand.

Merlin chuckled. “I think they may be still sweet on each other. It looked like it, didn’t it?”

Adara tilted her head at him. “That was what it looked like to me too. Won’t they be upset when they realize what you did?”

“I just gave them a hand. It was just a friendly push in the right direction. I don’t think they will complain.” Merlin said. “I let you get back to work.” 

Adara nodded and waved up the next person in line. She watched Merlin walk off with a big grin on his face. She hoped his meddling wouldn’t cause problems for them all.         


End file.
